Races
There are many and titles in the Corruption Chaos Universe, all listed here with a short description of what they are, what they look like and where they can be found. Mortal These are that have the potential to die by other means rather than simply old age. They are also referred to as 'Ephemerals' by the Eternals. Humans Perhaps the most well known of all the Mortals, humans make up most of The Overworld's population and live in villages situated around The Castle. Often very smooth skinned, humans come in a variety of shades, form pale white to extremely dark brown, they have no extra limbs and are basically hairless except for some on the tops of their heads. The Royal Family that lives in The Castle is almost always human. Humans also populate most of the land of Egypt and its surrounding area. Elves Almost indistinguishable from humans, elves are a dying breed and those that remain live in The Forest situated in The Overworld. They tend to dress in green and have lighter features than humans. Some elves have the trademark pointed ears-but this is not necessarily a requirement for elf-hood. Dwarves Residents of the mine in The Overworld, dwarves are simply small humans (often with a lot more hair), though they are counted as a separate race due to some genetic differences. Though most known dwarves live in the caves near The Castle, there have been rumours that many more live in underground cities buried deep beneath The Overworld however no one has substantiated this yet. Orcs & Goblins More closely related than you would think, orcs and goblins have very noticable green skin and tend to live in tribes situated in small camps dotted around The Overworld. Most have horns or other protrusions on their heads and are rather primitive in their culture and dialects. Underwolves Main Article: Underwolf Spydlings Main Article: Spydling Semi-Mortal 'Semi-Mortals' are usually those that can die but will never age, however the term can be applied to any being that has specific conditions for its own death or an extremely extended lifespan. Demons Main Article: Demon Angels Main Article: Angel Fades Main Article: Soul Elementals Main Article: Elementals Drakans Homodrakanids, or Drakans for short, are a hybrid race created when an Ancient Dragon consorted with a Human to produce offspring. The result was a twisted form that was half-lizard, half-man. An extremely war-like race, Drakans hate their form as much as they hate their creators and as a result are often hostile to any passers-by. Although they are bipedal, they are very much like Dragons in their appearance; they have scales on their skin, horns from their heads and lava instead of blood as well as the ability to sprout wings for added mobility and some limited Fire Magic thanks to their ancestry. They have even turn into a full Dragon for a short time, though only when possessed by immense rage. Highborne Main Article: Highborne Immortal Main article: Immortals '' These cannot die by any normal means, however there are very few members left as most have either fled the world or simply faded away and been forgotten. Dragons Dragons are a majestic race of fire-breathing, flying lizards said to have immense magical powers and properties. While there are very few Dragons left, they have made their mark on The Overworld; creating the Drakans and leaving several permanent scars in the world due to their feuds. Old Gods An extremely enigmatic race, there are no records of any such beings existing or having any effect on the world. However, this is the race Basaran claims to belong to, and he has defnitely proven to be immortal. Other/Titles These are the that do not entirely fit into the above categories, or simply more befit the terms 'titles' than ''. Archmages Main Article: Archmage Lieutenants Main Article: Lieutenant Eternals Main Article: Eternal Shadowseers ''Main Article: Shadowseer '' Category:Useful Notes